The Bare Minimum
by somethingratherrandom
Summary: Deleted scenes that I wanted to write for the bare series, but for one reason or another didn't Hope you enjoy them. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

The Bare Minimum

Title : The Bare Essentials

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis:

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note: Deleted scenes that I wanted to write for the bare series, but for one reason or another didn't Hope you enjoy them. This particular one is from chapter 4 of the Bare Essentials, where Ianto having just found himself to be pregnant goes into Tescos and gets helped out by a shop girl. I based this character on myself as I did work in Tescos on the baby aisle and I used to get so many new Dads to be wandering aimlessly around that I couldn't help but interfere. This scene I had in mind for a later chapter but it never seemed to have a point in the story so i left it out. It was going to go somewhere in chaper6/7

Ianto grabbed a trolly from the bay and set off through the shop. His head was fuzzy and he felt tired,  
and the bright lights weren't helping him much. He made his way through the shop picking up various items he needed before stopping off by the baby things.

"Shall I pitch you a tent?" A disembodied voice called over the top of a big box.

Ianto crained his neck over and saw the usual dark haired shop assistant beaming up at him

"It's just you're here so often you may as well stay over"

Ianto managed a smile.

"I was just picking up a few things and thought I'd come have a look whilst I'm here" he smiled offering his hand to help her stand up.

She wiped off her hands on her uniform and patted his belly

"Anyone would think you're the one carrying it" He said with a bark of laughter "Anyroad love, we have these new," She turned and picked up a bright flashy toy "But I don't set much store by them, how is she by the ... oh my god you're bleeding"

Ianto had zoned out whilst the shop assistant talked but at those words looked at her confused

"What on earth have you done" she asked grabbing his arm and pulling his sleeve back

"It was... I.." Ianto started looking at the streaking blood dripping through the bandage. Thinking of the relief from the previous night was enough to bring him back to the present. "Its nothing, nothing important"

"Now don't be stupid" the shop assistant exclaimed, "I'm finishing now, I'll get some bandages patch that up and drop you home" she said, brow furrowed. Looking at the ground, Ianto nodded slightly,

* * *

The shop girl followed Ianto's directions and eventually ended up outside his house. She pulled over and pulled the handbrake.

"Thanky..." Ianto started

"I go to uni you know" the girl said suddenly.

"good..." answered Ianto awkwardly

"Don't you want to know what I'm studying" she asked

Ianto rubbed his nose, dispite the girls kindness he was tired ans beginning to become irritated "What?"

"Mental Health Nursing"

"Well I hope you do well, and thankyou" Ianto stated hoping to make a quick getaway

"Which means I notice the signs" the girl said with a knowing look "You need to get some help, if not for your sake, for the babys"

Ianto wanted to protest for a second but decided against it and nodded without looking her in the eye

"Now you take care, love" she smiled as he stepped out the car.

Ianto nodded with a tight smile and walked towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Bare Minimum

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors Note: Thanks to the people who have added me to their favorite stories/Author/Story alerts, but if its not too much trouble, please could you review, it makes me so happy. :-). This missing scene is set between chapters 8 and 9 of the Bare Essentials. When you read this, please know that it has been a year in the making.

* * *

Ianto walked stiffly through the hub. Since the "incident" a few days ago he had been allowed back to work. Owen had objected loudly, but kept his mouth shut when Jack told him firmly that he wanted Ianto where he could see him. Ianto on the other hand wanted the exact opposite. The Hub at the moment felt almost suffocating to him, Jacks watchful eyes, Owens bickering and Gwens constant cooing at what she interpreted as "nesting" was beginning to irritate him.

"Ianto?" a soft voice came from his elbow. He looked down and saw Tosh smiling up at him. He softened slightly, he loved it when she spoke with a touch of her accent, although it sounded like she was talking to an animal it soothed him.

"Yes Tosh?"

"Would you like to help me?"

"Of course."

"Just grab those files there for me and read them out."

Ianto walked up the small set of stairs and grabbed several lever arch files, he began to make his way back when he heard Jacks voice calling him.

"Ianto... Ianto don't carry so much, what if you fell." He called jogging over to him and attempting to take the filed from him.

Ianto felt a flash of irritation

"I am no more likely to fall then at any other time." He said attempting to hold onto the files

"Just give them me."

Iantos frustration of the last few days just peaked, He shoved the files into Jacks arms with an irritated growl, at Jacks concerned look he made another irritated noise, waved his fingers in Jacks face and stalked off

There was silence for a few seconds where the remainder of the team looked from Jack, to the slammed door and back to Jack.

Owen gave a low whistle.

"I'd say time of the month but there's two reasons why it isn't."

* * *

Please please please take the time to review. :-)


End file.
